Cheer Up
by majorfangirl
Summary: Zakuro's gone and Mint's upset about it. Can our favorite little monkey cheer her up? Mint/Pudding, light Zakuro/Mint, Zakuro/OC ONESHOT


**A/N: This couple has grabbed my attention for a while now, considering the two girls are both my favorite characters. Trust my, I have nothing against Zakuro, or Zakuro/Mint, it just worked that way for the story.**

"Why are you leaving me, now of all times?" Mint cried to her idol, her best friend, her lover.

"What, suddenly I can't live my life on my own? I don't get a chance to travel anymore?" Zakuro asked coldly. "Is that what our relationship is all about? Me sticking around and never getting a chance to continue my career?"

"Well, you could at least show some love for me!" Mint screamed at the purple hair girl, tears filling her eyes.

"If that's the way our relationship is, then I don't think I want to love you," Zakuro Fujiwara said, before turning her back on Mint Aizawa forever, the girl with long purple hair and blue eyes never to be seen by her lover again, save for her TV appearances.

~X~

The girls knew of Mint's depression caused by the loss of Zakuro, but they weren't sure that anything would work. And thus they all steered clear of the dark blue haired, brown eyed girl who had been so deeply infatuated with the model and former super hero.

Mint Aizawa completely ditched the old diva, rich girl act that everyone had been so familiar with, because spiraling into a dark depression made it hard to be a snob. How many years she had been in love with the beautiful woman, and how many times they had spent together, all of it was gone now, because she was so dependant.

Where else had she gone wrong? What else had driven the woman she always thought about before she fell asleep and as soon as she woke up away? Had Zakuro always wanted to break things off and just needed an excuse?

Every night, Mint would cry herself to sleep with these questions, begging herself for an answer of where she had screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to her.

~X~

Pudding Fong couldn't take one more minute of it. No one else had done anything to help her beloved friend, so the blonde decided to take matters into her own hands.

~X~

Mint didn't want to accept the invitation to meet Pudding at a small restaurant. She didn't feel like going out anywhere and she _really_ didn't feel like seeing the hyper monkey girl, but turning down and invitation had always been a huge no-no, and, even if she was different, she wasn't going to break the old rules.

Which is how she found herself sitting across from the young girl with brown eyes, in a very small restaurant, with people at every table, various pictures on the wall, and loud music playing.

"Pudding, what did you want?" Mint asked.

"Mint onee-chan has been very depressed since Zakuro onee-chan dumped her and left!" Pudding proclaimed. "Pudding decided to cheer you up, na no da!"

"I…that's nice, Pudding, but I don't think you can really help me," the bluenette said, looking away.

"You loved Zakuro onee-chan, didn't you?" Pudding asked softly.

"I did," came a sharp response.

"I wonder…could you ever love anyone else, na no da?" the younger girl asked, almost to herself.

"P…Pudding?" Mint asked.

"It's…it's nothing, onee-chan," Pudding whispered. Now Mint was freaked out, because Pudding was never this quiet, not unless something really said happened. And even then she was usually screaming with tears streaming down her face.

Then realization struck her, as she pieced everything together, from the first time they met to now, and she knew exactly what was wrong with Pudding: she had just figured it out as well.

"Pudding, as an answer to your question, I really don't know if I could love another or not." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But I could always give it a shot."

"Mint?"

She wasn't able to say anything else, because Mint broke her off with a deep kiss on the lips, attracting many stares from the people around them, but neither cared.

They pulled apart, both blinking slowly, suggestively, and the two left to go take care of some business in Pudding's empty home, because her little siblings were all at school.

~X~

The heartbreak from Zakuro still hurt, but now Mint knew she could indeed love again. Especially a hyper blonde named Pudding Fong, who had harbored a secret crush unknowingly for years.

It was harder for Pudding to tell people about her relationship with Mint than it was for said girl. Because Mint had already been in a relationship with a girl before, and everyone knew of her sexual preferences.

Pudding was so afraid that her little siblings wouldn't love her anymore, that they would shun their caretaker, treat her like garbage. But, no, they didn't, they still loved her and accepted her.

It was okay for her to be with Mint in their eyes.

With her friends, it wouldn't be as hard, because they had accepted Mint being a lesbian, so they would have no problem with Pudding.

All was well for the two in loves.

~X~

It was years later, and she and Pudding were still happy together, that cold, December day when she ran smack into the woman she had once called her girlfriend.

"Oh, excuse me, I-Z-Zakuro?"

Zakuro only stared down at the younger girl, because, even if they were both adults, Zakuro was still a lot taller than her ex.

"Zakuro…how lovely to see you after all these years."

"Yes, good to see you too, Mint," she said, sounding as if she had only been a friend, from long ago.

"Have you been well?"

"Yes."

"I read about your marriage in a magazine. Are you really marrying him?"

"Touji Momochi, you mean? Yes, I am."

"So, after all that time you really-"

"Mint," Zakuro suddenly said coldly, "don't start about that. It was a long time ago and I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Yes, I do like men now, and I am marrying one. I'm not interested in you."

"Good," Mint said, smiling a sickly sweet smile, "because I've found someone who loves me a lot more. Perhaps you haven't already forgotten her? Her name's Pudding Fond, and we're pretty in love right now."

With that, she walked away from the former love of her life, and to her current and long time girlfriend, Pudding Fong, who had been waiting for her across the street.

The two linked arms, with a wide eyed Zakuro watching them, as Mint really walked away from her forever.

She was happy without her now, all because the cute little monkey girl had told her to cheer up.

**A/N: Hoooooooray! Here's to the happy couple!**


End file.
